1. Field of the Application
The application generally relates to a display module and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a display module conforming to slim border design and an electronic device using the display module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the increasing development of science and technology industry, electronic devices such as mobile phone, tablet computer or eBook have gradually and widely used in our daily life. When these electronic devices become more popular and are developing toward the operation convenience and versatile design, for the consumers to choose these electronic devices, an important purchase factor is to prefer a display with slim border design in addition to its hardware and software functions.
In general, in order to adapt to the screen figure design trend toward light weight and large size, it usually needs to narrow the non-displaying region surrounding the screen for masking the connection circuit of display panel so as to make the display meet the slim border design requirement and increase the display region of the screen.